The Couple Who Reads Together Stays Together
by bread-tie-twisty
Summary: Yoon Hee & Sun Joon are getting married, employed and having children.


When the Left State Minister told Yoon Hee that he wanted her by Sun Joon's side she thought he was joking. Lee Sun Joon was very happy that his father suggested their marriage, because Yoon Hee probably would have tried to circle around the idea for a long time. If someone in the position of Left State Minister asked you to be his daughter-in-law in person, you can't wiggle your way out of it- and truthfully Yoon Hee was very happy he accepted her. Not many people would want a poor criminal cross-dresser in their family; however, here they were a month later about to get married.

The day of the wedding was nerve racking for both Yoon Hee and Sun Joon. Their ceremony was super small; only people who knew of Yoon Hee's secret were invited. Moon Jae Shin and Gu Yong Ha were not invited however, because no one knew that they both knew the secret as well. Jae Shin had heard of the Left State Minister's son's marriage, and knew that he shouldn't attend anyway- he rather spend the evening tracking down that girl with the terrible grammar on the rooftops. Yong Ha wouldn't go without Jae Shin, so all in all everyone who wanted to attend the wedding was there.

Yoon Hee and Sun Joon had been given a small piece of property that was big enough to house them, plus Yoon Hee's mother and fragile brother. They also had the assistance of a few servants that knew all their secrets too and were sworn to secrecy. Sun Joon and Yoon Hee would spend a few days there and then were to return to Sungkyunkwan to take their final exams.

On their wedding night, the virgin couples were excited yet anxious. Although both of them had read those red books, they both were so innocent still. Neither of them knew what to do. When Sun Joon entered their bed chamber and saw his beautiful wife in white robes he became extremely shy. After staring at her for a few minutes he worked up the courage to go in for a kiss and eventually all their clothes were removed. He relished her soft smooth skin against his chest and her hands around his neck. She loved his soft sweet kisses on her neck and jaw. She pulled him in closer and wrapped her legs around his.

They continued the night getting to know the other intimately and several times reached the highest amount of pleasure one could know. Both thought to themselves, "If this is what it takes to have children we will surely have dozens." They spent the next few days continuing to get to know each other on a more physical level. Sun Joon found it beneficial for both if he referenced the red book Yong Ha had given him. They eventually had to head back to Sungkyunkwan. The professor had gotten them situated in an individual building to sleep in. All the other scholars were told that Kim Yoon Shik and Lee Sun Joon had their own dorm as a reward for being the top 2 scoring scholars. They continued to live as they had lived before marriage at Sungkyunkwan, only this time with more pleasures at night.

Eventually exams came around and they competitively studied. The one who had the lower score would have to perform a sex act described in Yong ha's book that seemed awful to them. They both passed their exams and of course Sun Joon had the highest score, so Yoon Hee got to taste something new in the bed room. Since Sun Joon had the highest score, he got offers to be a government official, however he turned them down to stay by Yoon Hee's side and lecture at Sungkyunkwan. They both had such pride. Often one could find the two professors bickering at school and would think they hated each other. However most didn't know they then would go home as husband and wife to their house to tease and make up with one another. A few months passed and Yoon Hee discovered she was expecting a baby. Both she and her husband were ecstatic. Both did a lot of research about pregnancy, child birth and raising children. She came to the point where she couldn't attend work without people knowing. She and Sun Joon took a leave of absentness for several months. Later that fall Yoon Hee gave birth to a beautiful daughter. They named her Joon Hee. After raising their daughter for a few months Yoon Hee decided she could no longer teach at Sungkyunkwan anymore because she wanted to be where her daughter was. Sun Joon was happy with the idea because he no longer had to worry about someone finding out their secret and could relax. He also decided to leave Sungkyunkwan and took the government official title he had been offered previously. The real Kim Yoon Shik eventually gained his strength and health, and then moved out of his sister and brother-in-law's home. He went really far away and so everybody in the village just assumed the great Sungkyunkwan scholar had gone on to new things and that his older sister who looked just like him was married to his fellow scholar.


End file.
